ask me for forever
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Is it so easy to forget? - slash and femslash Next-Gen drabbles - #7: HugoScorpius
1. AlbusLorcan

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting of all our slash and femslash stories =]**

**Warning: ** in case for whatever reason, you don't know that means, this collection will contain people in homosexual relationships, the end.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> ukulele

**pairing: **albus/lorcan

**writer: **Stolen Sunshine

* * *

><p>Albus had to get out of the stuffy common room. He felt like he was being suffocated by the all too warm air and good spirits of his fellow Gryffindors. He sometimes wondered if he shouldn't have been sorted into another house, a quieter house, with less of his family. Yes, that sounded quite nice. It wasn't that Al didn't love his family, he did. It was just that sometimes he wished that he could have grown up like his dad, no parents, no annoying older brother, no little sister who was too pretty for her own good, and no noisy, nosy cousins!<p>

He pulled his sweater tighter around him as he stepped on to the snow covered grounds. Hogwarts had been covered the night before in a blanket of snow that seemed to put a sound damper on the grounds making them all the more peaceful and inviting to the quiet Potter.

He leisurely strolled over the white fluffy snow, loving the satisfying crunch on the snow packing together under his feet. As he came closer and closer to the monument for the Battle of Hogwarts, soft music slowly drifted towards him. The notes seemed to swim in his head, making him forget all of his problems. His feet automatically took him closer to the wonderful sounds.

Albus recognized the blonde head sitting in the single dry spot in front of the silver wall that had all of the names of the people who had died in the battle. He walked around the side to see Lorcan Scamander holding what looked like a scrunken down guitar.

"What is that?" He blurted out. Lorcan looked up with a smile but didn't stop playing the sweet melody.

"It's a ukelele. They're Hawaiian, I learned to play it when Mum was researching Saltwater Hornbyes." The image of Lorcan in a swimsuit made Al's stomach tighten in a way he wasn't sure he was alright with. "Would you like to learn to play a bit?"

Albus nodded and sat down beside Lorcan who sat the small guitar in his lap and wrapped his long arms around Albus to show him how to hold it. Al thought that if he could have, he would have frozen time right then and stayed forever in the quiet grounds with Lorcan.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**

**Remember, NGF members, that you get points for reviewing! =]**


	2. ScorpiusLouis

**pairing: **scorpius/louis

**prompt: **blood

**writer:** fairy on acid

* * *

><p>"I'm bleeding. Screw it."<p>

His words are muffled and drowsy, the night capturing them with its greedy fingers and encasing them in the places where only the most haunted look; in between whispers, underneath shadows, over silvery grey clouds that hang in an ominous manner even on the brightest of days.

"Whyyoubleedin'?" the words turn into a mesh as Scorpius reaches out and touches the other boy's hand from his neighbouring camp bed, electricity springing from his skin and dancing from one boy to the other in a whirlwind of excitement. They both feel the collision of their souls and the sudden sharpness and clarity that has returned to the night, and the dashingly dishy Louis Weasley rolls over and looks at his friend with a small smile gracing his thin lips. Something has changed in their relationship, perhaps only in the space of those few sacred seconds.

"Doesn't matter anymore," he replies.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. TeddyJames

**pairing: **JamesTeddy**  
>prompt: <strong>weightless**  
>author: <strong>PrincessPearl

* * *

><p>He has to wonder sometimes if James isn't just a little bit insane.<p>

"What on Earth did you do?" Teddy demands, standing in the doorway of James's room and staring incredulously at the younger boy, who was floating happily above his bed in some sort of Yoga position. "Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Nope," James beams. "It was accidental magic."

Teddy crosses his arms disbelievingly. "You're fifteen."

James scoffs. "Whatever. Now I'm weightless."

"Oh, really?" Teddy raises an eyebrow and draws his wand.

"No, don't!" James cries - too late, Teddy aims a bolt of violet light at him. He crashes harmlessly to his bed, landing amidst pillows and blankets and glaring up at Teddy.

"Thanks a lot," James grumbles.

Teddy smirks. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	4. LouisOC

**pairing: **LouisOC**  
>prompt: <strong>casanova  
><strong>writer: <strong>thethymeisright

* * *

><p>Hey, Casanova, your mask is falling down.<p>

And soon it'll be gone, gone, gone.

'Cause he can see through it, can't you tell? All those pretty girls, all those lovely ladies, they couldn't tell.

Not the way he can.

But oh_god_, you're so scared. You've clambered your way up this social scale, right the way to the top, and if you let go now…

Well, it's a long way to the bottom.

It's time to grow up, to be who you know you really are, but you're not ready. Trust doesn't come naturally to you.

So for the time being you live in secrets, and hide in the safety of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. TeddyAlbus

pairing: TeddyAlbus

prompt: looks can be deceiving

writer: chasingafterstarlight

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was a fine boy, all the people in the town said.<p>

He had everything going for him- looks, personality, even a changing hair colour. Not to mention that somewhere along the way, he'd picked up a beautiful girl- Victoire Weasley. So everyone- that means _everyone_- was surprised when he started a downwards spiral into everything he'd said he was against.

Albus Potter was going to grow up to do great things, all the people in the town said.

His father, as we all know, was the very famous Harry Potter. His mother, the strong-willed Ginny Weasley. How could he not grow up to do great things, sharing the genetic pool of those two people? Not to mention he was the very likeness of his father, with his sparkling green eyes and his black hair. Of course he was meant to be the next hero of the Wizarding World.

Which was why everyone was surprised when he was sorted into Slytherin, and everything went downhill from there.

They were two boys, two boys who everybody expected to be _great_, but two boys who'd never quite managed it.

One day, when they were just sitting outside on the steps of Harry's house, Albus sighed. "I'm _tired_ of being what everyone expects me to be."

Teddy cast him a long-lasting look. "Me too. I'm tired of being judged by my appearance."

_Looks can be deceiving._

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. AlbusScorpius

**pairing:** AlbusScorpius

**prompt:** easy

**author:** intersections

* * *

><p><em>i. Albus<em>

It's never been easy, the two of them. Their families don't approve (no matter how much his mother and father pretend to be supportive). He was never supposed to love the son of Draco Malfoy.

One day, though. One day they'll accept it and see that Scorpius isn't his father.

* * *

><p><em>ii. Scorpius<em>

It's never been easy, loving someone who he was never meant to. He would never have seen this coming, that first day at the station six years ago.

He sees the way Albus' parents look at him. He's almost the spitting image of his father, with a little of his mother mixed in, but he is _not_ Draco Malfoy.

He's Scorpius, not as cold and smiles more easily and when are they going to see that?

* * *

><p><em>iii. Albus and Scorpius<em>

It's easy, the way their names roll off people's tongues. It's easy when they're together, the way they blend so easily.

It's easy, just being AlbusandScorpius and not caring what people say.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. HugoScorpius

**pairing: **Hugo/Scorpius**  
>prompt: <strong> purple  
><strong>writer:<strong> a walk on the wild side

* * *

><p>It was always meant to be Al, wasn't it? If anyone (anyone in the whole world) wasn't it meant to be Al?<p>

Scorpius was with Rose (but then she got James, didn't she?), your sister (flesh and blood and all that family crap), the one person you trusted not to. Of course you told her (she's your family, remember?) but you didn't expect her to betray you, not Rose.

Somehow, forever never really occurred to you. It wasn't the future, it was now, and now he was blushing purple (swelling up with the perfect grace only Slytherins have) and trying to hold it in (but you could see the glitter-that-wasn't-tears). It was Rose and she broke him (and you're Hugo, and you wouldn't do anything of the sort) left him crying as she treads all over her cousin's heart. You want to hold him (but you're not Al and you're not Rose) want to help him get over your sister (and all you can think is why Rose?) but you're only Hugo, and so you can only watch as he turns purple and starts yelling. You can only hold in your stomach as you try not to start too (to scream at the world for unleashing your sister on him). You can feel yourself turning purple, the kind that will never look as good on you as it does him, and so you turn and flee.

You're just Hugo and you're not cut out for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
